


SPN Spin the Bottle

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Games, Gay Male Character, Grumpy Jensen, Hotel Sex, Jensen's First Time With a Man, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Misha Makes the First Move, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safer Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Supernatural Convention, polyamory mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Just a friendly game of Spin the Bottle between friends in the green room at a convention leads to some personal revelations upstairs later.





	1. Fun and Games

Conventions were technically considered work. You perform, you get paid. Nobody said work couldn’t be fun. Behind the scenes in the green room were coworkers who happened to also be great friends. There was food and drink and laughter...and a devious little man named Richard Speight Jr.

 

“Who wants to play spin the bottle?” he suggested. Because, deep down, they were all just a bunch of rambunctious teenagers cleverly disguised as responsible adults. 

 

Jensen groaned and went for the exit but his TV brother Jared caught his arm and pulled him towards the forming circle in the room. Ruthie clapped her hands and giggled as she settled in between Briana and Matt. Kim was next to her ‘wifey’ Briana.

 

“Misha! We’re playing spin the bottle!” Rob called from his seat next to Rich. “You in?”

 

Misha was just grabbing a bottle of water but he spread his wicked grin and eagerly joined in. Kim pulled him down beside her which placed Jensen on his left. 

 

“Okay, in case anybody forgot how to play, the rules are simple.” Rich held up the empty glass bottle. “Each person spins the bottle, hence the name, and must kiss the person the tip points to. If it clearly falls between you choose one or the other or a respin. Lips must make full contact for...I dunno...ten seconds? Pics are permitted but not posted to social media without both parties’ full and sober consent. Ready? Who’s going first?”

 

Rob reached for the bottle. “Kinda think I should go first. Being God and all, you know?”

 

“Have at it, Bobbo.” Rich handed it over. 

 

The first spin landed on Kim. She laughed and was pushed into the circle by Briana for her ten second smooch with Rob. Everybody was clapping and Jared had his phone out taking pics.

 

Rich spun it next. “Work wife!” he called out to Briana. “Work hubby!” They embraced in the circle and made their kiss a little more dramatic and handsy.

 

“No fair! They make out all the time,” Misha cried foul.

 

Matt took the bottle next. It fell between Ruth and Briana. “Respin. I’m not choosing between them.” The next landed on Jensen. “Oh my god! Take my phone! I finally get to kiss Jensen Ackles.” Jensen made his grumpy face and crawled closer to Matt. He could hear all the camera clicks as he counted down from ten.

 

“Ooh...so exciting. Can’t wait to see who I get,” Ruth spun. “Moose! Come ‘ere and give us a wet one.” She scooted on her knees, grabbed Jared’s face with both hands and smeared lipstick across his lips. Jared wiped it away with a shrug and a smile.

 

Briana’s turn saw Misha get a little action. She pulled some chapstick out of her pocket for him first. “Very thoughtful, madam,” he winked at her after the kiss. 

 

Kim looked around the circle. She closed her eyes and spun the bottle hard enough to go around a full circle. “I have to kiss myself?”

 

“Spin again!” the rest chorused. This time it landed on Matt. Kim wagged her eyebrows at the younger man but gave him about as chaste a kiss as she gave Rob.

 

All eyes turned to Misha. His dom eyebrow was up to make whomever he landed on nervous, despite having already kissed most of them at some point. He even stroked the bottle seductively before setting it down for the spin.

 

“Yes!” Jared yelled. He grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and shook him. “Finally some hot Cockles action!” Jensen glared at him.

 

Misha felt a little bad for how big a deal Jared was making it so he eased up on his lothario persona. “Jens, close your eyes and count to ten. Will you do that for me?” Misha had his finger lifting Jensen’s chin. He pressed their lips together in what should have been a friendly peck. He didn’t expect Jensen to respond in any way. Misha pulled away with a smile and reassuring squeeze to Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jensen was slightly stunned but shook it off for his round. Just him and Jared left to go and he was going up to his room. “Why, Ms. Rhodes, you seem to be quite popular this evening,” he put on his smooth, Dean, act. He knew he’d get the same simple peck she’d given the others.

 

Jared slid his hands together as if warming them. He spun the bottle almost out of control but it landed on Misha before it hit someone for interference. The two often played chicken with kissing but never followed through. Misha was going to keep it simple but being the hyperactive puppy Jared was, he bound over Jensen to straddle Misha’s lap. He planted a sloppy open kiss on Misha then stood up and mic-dropped the bottle. “Game over, bitches!” he announced.

 

“Well game over for me,” Jensen said as he groaned his way back to his feet. “I ain’t sticking around for hopscotch or Red Rover or whatever the hell you guys come up with.” He ignored the disappointed sounds from his friends. He was almost to the group of handlers for an escort when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jens, you okay?” Misha asked. They kept walking.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“Because you got roped into something that wasn’t really your scene and put on the spot.”

 

Jensen shot him a look that meant they weren’t talking about it in mixed company. They rode the elevator up with their handlers and Jensen let Misha into his room. “They didn’t have to make such a big deal. Everybody acts like I’m some homophobe that can’t handle kissing another guy.”

 

“If you were in any way homophobic I couldn't in good conscience call you one of my dearest friends,” Misha told him. “I tried to play it down for you.”

 

Jensen got a couple mini bottles of vodka from the fridge. He twisted the caps and handed Misha one. “I know. Kissing you was easier for me anyway. I was terrified of the bottle landing on Jay. He’s like...my brother. And Matt played the younger version of my Dad... _ Dean’s  _ dad. Kim is like a really cool aunt.”

 

“So what do you see me as?” Misha asked. He downed the cold booze in one gulp. “An innocent, dorky, little angel?”

 

Jensen leveled his eyes at him. “You’re one of my best friends. You  _ play _ my best friend. I’m comfortable with you. We hug, we hold hands for photo ops, we’ve had friendly pecks here and there. I’m completely comfortable with you.”

 

Misha moved closer into his personal space. He put his arms around Jensen’s waist and brought their chests together. They were almost nose to nose and still keeping eye contact. Jensen’s arms went loosely around Misha’s shoulders. “Kiss me,” Misha whispered.

 

Jensen didn’t hesitate. They melded into something similar to a stage kiss. Lips moving together with little to no tongue. He didn’t bother counting to ten. They ended it with soft captures of each other’s bottom lips before loosening their embrace. 

 

“What was that for, Mish?”

 

“Downstairs…not my best work. You deserved better.”

 

“That was...well that was definitely better.” 

 

Misha gave him a thin smile. “I’ve wanted to kiss you like that for a long time,” he admitted. He felt Jensen tense a little.

 

“Mish…”

 

“It’s fine. We had a moment, a good moment.” Misha dropped his hands and turned to leave Jensen’s suite. His elbow was caught and then his back was against a wall. Jensen’s body pressed against him and a hand went around the back of his neck. 

 

Misha opened up as Jensen ravished him. Teeth and tongues and low moans muffled by a fiery kiss. They were both left breathless and panting when it broke. Jensen backed off a little so Misha could compose himself. “What was that for?”

 

Jensen kissed his cheek. “Our moment. You deserved better.” He thumbed over the spot he kissed. “You wanna stay?”

 

“If I stay...promise me you won’t regret this tomorrow?”

 

Jensen kissed him again. “My only regret would be if I didn’t ask at all.”


	2. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockles Sexy Times

Jensen took Misha’s hands in his, walking backwards to the bed and pulling Misha with him. His stomach was tight with nerves. He shouldn’t be doing this, taking his friend to bed, forgetting about his wife for one night. He’d tell her tomorrow, that the attraction had bubbled to the surface and he finally gave in. She’d understand.

 

They toed off their shoes before Jensen seated himself on the bed. Misha crawled up in his lap. He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair and caressed his face. “I want this. I want  _ you. _ But if you tell me to stop I will.”

 

“I’m nervous.” Jensen admitted.

 

“It’s okay to be. Nothing will happen you don’t want to happen. So tell me what you want to happen.”

 

“Everything.”

 

Misha kissed his forehead and nose. “Everything is everything. Does that mean you want to taste me? Feel me inside you?” His lips graced Jensen’s jaw.

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered. He captured Misha’s lips again. His hands went up the back of Misha’s shirt then caressed down the bare skin. 

 

Misha sucked lightly on Jensen’s neck, not enough to leave his mark but just enough to make Jensen moan. He circled his hips in Jensen’s lap. He planned on taking his time, bringing pleasure to Jensen’s body he’d never known. He was a generous lover.

 

Jensen pushed Misha’s shirt up and lifted it over his head. He ran his trembling fingers over the hard ridges of muscle. Women were soft. Misha’s body was solid, masculine. The hands on him were strong. He felt vulnerable.

 

His own shirt was tugged away and thrown to the floor. Jensen fell back on the bed with Misha hovering over him. Misha kissed all over his chest, stopping to cover each nipple with his hot mouth. He pecked a trail down Jensen’s stomach.

 

Jensen let Misha unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. He lifted his hips and watched with quaking breath as Misha pulled them down. His pants and socks on the floor, Jensen was fully exposed. Misha stood by the bed to undress before rejoining him.

 

Misha took Jensen’s hard cock in his hand. He stroked the shaft a couple times before taking the tip past his plump lips. Jensen whimpered and gripped the blanket tight in his fists. He had to hold back. Misha’s mouth felt too good.

 

“Do you want to try now?” Misha asked when he lifted off. Jensen gulped and nodded. He sat up on the bed and Misha got up on his knees before him. Misha’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s neck to gently guide him down.

 

Jensen used his tongue first, tasting the hot and musky skin. He placed his hands on Misha’s hips and lowered his mouth. He couldn’t take on much of the length so he bobbed on what he could until Misha gripped his hair to pull him back.

 

Misha smiled down at him and thumbed spit from his lips. “Very good, Jens. If we go further, do you have any lube?”

 

“Check my toiletry bag in the bathroom. Might be a condom, too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“We just had twins, man. Not taking any chances for awhile.”

 

“Serendipitous.” Misha went to retrieve what they needed. It’s not like he planned on this happening either. When he returned Jensen had lain back flat on the bed. “Do you know what I need to do?”

 

“I thought you just...lubed up and…”

 

Misha laid beside him and caressed Jensen’s thigh. “You’re nervous. It’s your first time and your muscles are tight and tense. It would be very painful for you if I didn’t take the time to open you up and loosen them.” His hand went to Jensen’s inner thigh.

 

Jensen rolled over on his stomach and got up on his knees. Misha ran a reassuring hand down his back. He felt a finger trace the cleft between his cheeks and up and down his perineum. Cool liquid dripped down and the finger circled his hole a few times before pressing against it.

 

His body fought the intrusion at first but Misha was gentle and patient. Jensen relaxed to the slow glide in and out of him. More liquid flowed and there were two fingers at his rim. It was tight and burned a little. Misha moved them around, working him enough to comfortably take them. 

 

The addition of the third finger had Jensen feeling full and stretched. Sweat dripped from his brow to the pillow. His legs shook when Misha brushed his prostate. He thought the slightest breeze would made him come all over the bed.

 

When Misha stopped, he knew it was time. He heard the condom wrapper crinkle behind him. “Turn over, Jensen. I want to see you when I make love to you.”

 

Jensen moved and spread himself wide for Misha to settle between them. Misha pushed Jensen’s knees up so he could line himself up. The blunt tip pushed against Jensen’s hole and breached the rim. It hurt, not too badly, but enough for some panic to set in. 

 

Misha saw the change in Jensen’s expression. “Breathe. Relax.” Jensen took in a couple deep breaths and the pain dulled. Misha eased in slowly and let Jensen’s legs fall to a more comfortable position. He draped himself over Jensen and kissed him without moving his hips. “You tell me when you’re ready.”

 

“I’m ready, Mish. I am.” Jensen wrapped his arms around him. He felt Misha draw back a little then push in. He kept his strokes short until Jensen started moaning and moving with him.

 

“You feel so good. Does it feel good, Jens?” Misha thrust slow but deep, making Jensen arch and pull at the skin on his back.

 

“Feels incredible, Mish. Oh god,” he said through clenched teeth. “More.”

 

Misha dug in his toes for a little traction. He pierced Jensen harder, causing him to throw his head back and cry out. “Harder?”

 

“Please. Harder. I’m gonna come, Misha.” He started to tense and tighten around Misha’s cock. “Keep going. Just like that. Ungh…” His own dick pulsed and oozed on his stomach.

 

It was too much for Misha. He came just a few seconds after Jensen. He let his arms give out and collapsed onto him with his full weight. They traded soft pecks as the endorphins started wearing off. “You okay?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. I’m really okay. Can’t believe that just happened.” He held Misha’s body tight to his. He grimaced when Misha pulled out. “That feels a little gross.”

 

“Speaking of...let me get a warm washcloth and I’ll get you cleaned up.” Jensen reluctantly let go but he  _ did _ have cum smeared on him and lube between his legs. Misha came back and wiped him down with one cloth and dried him with a towel. “Better?”

 

Jensen sighed. “Much.” He took Misha’s hand. Don’t go.”

 

“I won’t. I’m afraid if I leave this room it’s like it won’t be real.”

 

“Hey. It’s real. You know there’s been this thing between us for a long time. Attraction, I guess?”

 

“What made you act on it?”

 

“I think...the way you kissed me. You were ready to accept that was all we’d have between us and I...I wasn’t.”

 

Misha laid on his side and pulled Jensen’s back against his chest. “What happens in the morning?”

 

Jensen swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. “I’m calling Dee. I’m telling her everything.”

 

“Jens…”

 

“Let me finish. I’m going to ask her for her consent to keep seeing you. There’s a part of me I need to get to know better because that part wanted this to happen. With you. It’s gonna be hard as hell to act like we’re just friends tomorrow. I knew that when I asked you to stay.” Jensen’s breath hitched. “Unless you don’t want that, too. Then I’ll ask her to forgive me and promise her it won’t happen again.”

 

Misha blinked back tears. “You won’t have to ask for forgiveness. If Dani consents I want to see where this goes with you.”

 

Jensen felt relief wash away the tension from his body. They repositioned to spoon under the covers. He didn’t know what would happen in the morning but for the rest of the night he was Misha’s and Misha was his. No regrets.


End file.
